The correlation between a code modulated signal received at a receiver and an available replica code sequence has to be determined for example in CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) spread spectrum communications.
For a spread spectrum communication in its basic form, a data sequence is used by a transmitting unit to modulate a sinusoidal carrier and then the bandwidth of the resulting signal is spread to a much larger value. For spreading the bandwidth, the single-frequency carrier can be multiplied for example by a high-rate binary pseudo-random noise (PRN) code sequence comprising values of −1 and 1, which code sequence is known to a receiver. Thus, the signal that is transmitted includes a data component, a PRN component, and a sinusoidal carrier component. A PRN code period comprises typically 1023 chips, the term chips being used to designate the bits of the code conveyed by the transmitted signal, as opposed to the bits of the data sequence.
A well known system which is based on the evaluation of such code modulated signals is GPS (Global Positioning System). In GPS, code modulated signals are transmitted by several satellites that orbit the earth and received by GPS receivers of which the current position is to be determined. Each of the satellites transmits two microwave carrier signals. One of these carrier signals L1 is employed for carrying a navigation message and code signals of a standard positioning service (SPS). The L1 carrier signal is modulated by each satellite with a different C/A (Coarse Acquisition) Code known at the receivers. Thus, different channels are obtained for the transmission by the different satellites. The C/A code, which is spreading the spectrum over a 1 MHz bandwidth, is repeated every 1023 chips, the epoch of the code being 1 ms. The carrier frequency of the L1 signal is further modulated with the navigation information at a bit rate of 50 bit/s. The navigation information, which constitutes a data sequence, can be evaluated for example for determining the position of the respective receiver.
A receiver receiving a code modulated signal has to have access to a synchronized replica of the employed modulation code, in order to be able to de-spread the data sequence of the signal. To this end, a synchronization has to be performed between the received code modulated signal and an available replica code sequence. Usually, an initial synchronization called acquisition is followed by a fine synchronization called tracking. In both synchronization scenarios, a correlator is used to find the best match between the replica code sequence and the received signal and thus to find their relative shift called code phase. The search can be performed with different assumptions on an additional frequency modulation of the received signal. Such an additional modulation may occur for example due to a Doppler effect and/or a receiver clock inaccuracy and be as large as +/−6 kHz. The phase of the received signal relative to the available replica sequence can have any possible value due to uncertainties in the position of the satellite and the time of transmission of the received signal.
A correlator aligns an incoming signal with a replica code sequence with different assumptions on the code-phase. The correlator then multiplies the incoming signal and the replica code sequence elementwise and integrates the resulting products to obtain a correlation value for each code-phase. If the alignment is correct, the correlation will be higher than in the case of a misalignment. Thus, the correlation peak is an indication of the correct code-phase.
Two main types of correlators have been suggested so far.
A first type of correlators performs a direct correlation of a replica sequence and the received signal in the time domain. This implies that a dedicated processing step is carried out for each possible correlation phase. In case there is a large number of correlation phases to check, the computational burden is significant, which is critical especially for software based receivers.
There exist different implementation approaches for the first type of correlators. They may be formed in particular with matched filters or ordinary correlators.
The matched filter, for instance, is based on a sliding approach. For each code-phase, a new fragment of an incoming signal, which is shifted versus a previous fragment, is correlated with an available replica code sequence. Due to the computationally heavy operation, the first type of filters is often implemented in hardware.
A second type of correlators relies on frequency domain techniques employing Discrete Fourier Transforms (DFT), which enable a parallel processing for all possible correlation phases. Thus, the DFT based correlators enable a reduction of the computational burden, in particular if the DFTs are realized as Fast Fourier Transforms (FFT).
Nevertheless, the first type of correlators is still widely used. One reason for this is the simplicity of the implementation. While the FFT might be suited to reduce the complexity of the correlator, the use of FFT requires complicated algorithms. Moreover, the FFT approximates calculations due to the quantization of the transform coefficients. Another reason for further performing calculations in the time domain is that while in principle, the phase of the received signal relative to the available replica sequence can have any possible value, in some situations, the range of the possible correlation phases can be reduced based on some a-priori knowledge. Currently, however, a limited search of correlation phases can only be realized with correlators performing a correlation in the time domain. Known DFT based methods inherently perform the search of all possible correlation phases in parallel. Therefore, their usage is not feasible in situations in which the search is to be carried out only over a limited number of all possible correlation phases.